special school
by kevin mask
Summary: The Teen Titans are told for once in there life they must go to school! What hilarity wil ensue?please if you review or if you want to review it on mediaminer.org please (same user name, same story name)
1. just two of many'

**The Special School **

Chapter 1:

Feeling Les Miserables?

Titans tower was quiet as par normal, the wind blew in through an empty window, slowly Cyborg started to reanimate him self from his 'sleep', Raven, already awoken, was on the roof meditating, she found the morning much better for meditating due to the lack of automobiles and noise that they spawned, Starfire slowly stirred to he sound of Robin cooking breakfast, while beast boy mumbled stuff about supermodels when suddenly all of this calm tranquility to the sound of……

"GALILEO! GALILEO! GALILEO! GALILEO! GALILEO! FIGARO!"

(The rest of the Bohemian Rhapsody played quietly)

The whole team gathered in the lounge area,"umm, what's up with the whack music?" said beast boy,

"Yeah I thought we had a real alarm not some weird music?"

Raven hovered in saying;

"Ok, what idiot replaced the warning siren with the second half of the bohemian Rhapsody?"

"I am terribly sorry" said Starfire "I got confused with the sound of the Large Women screaming in a horned helmet"

Robin slowly slapped his own face, before turning the oven off and speaking "umm so what was all the alarm about"

The Team walked out to see an incredibly scared messenger quivering, almost in tears on the ground shielding himself with his arms. "Oh, we apologize" pleaded Robin in an attempt to get up and do whatever he took a rowing boat to Titans Tower Island for.

The postman merely dropped 5 letters and ran to his boat as fast as possible. Robin was the first to step forward and pick up the letters, he took the one addressed to "Master Robin" and gave the titans there's respectively.

Raven mentally ripped hers open, Beast boy grew some fangs to open his, Cyborg used a fine laser cutter from his finger, Starfire neatly opened hers and ripped into the shape of a heart whilst robin merely poked his finger in and slide it along, he pulled out a piece of fine paper he read it aloud;

"Dear Master Robin of "Titans Tower",

You are here by ordered by the government of this state to attend schooling of some kind, how ever due to your "special" circumstances you are to attend the 'Transcliff Academy for Gifted youngsters and youngsters of special circumstantial prowesses' you are to start attending the academy effective three days from now (Monday), your school uniform will arrive on Saturday (tomorrow) along with your timetable and your exercise an text books.

Yours Sincerely, Madam Booth (Headmaster of Transcliff academy)"

"OH, this totally bites! We have to go to school?" shouted beast boy.

"Umm yeah, that's what the letter said beast boy, geesh" said raven once more annoyed with beast boy.

"Ooooooo! YAY! I can attend the earthly school to learn of how life is here in an norkrort academy or kluivery college!" shouted Starfire excited about the whole arrangement.

"Umm, star? There called high schools here"

"Personally I think this should be fun" said Robin

"Yay…………..school" said Raven

Over the next few days all of the teams school equipment arrived and by Monday the were wearing there blue school uniform, the boys wore blue trousers with a white shirt a dark blue tie and a blue blazer to match the trousers, the girls wore blue short skirts, with a white blouse, a blue blazer a bluish ribbon thingy. They all loaded there bags full of the books and started the short boat trip to the mainland on the way there was much complaining;

"Why must I be forced to wear this horrific school uniform, I would rather drown in the Dead Sea than……………" said Raven

"Ok rave, we get the picture" answered Robin

"Dude, for once I like totally agree with her!" said beast boy

Meanwhile Starfire was reading a book called High school for dummies,

"hmmm, it says here that at high school you will meet man "cute boys" to "go out with" what do you think raven? Hmm? We could meet some "cute boys"?"

Robin looked slightly anguished at this statement, raven answered

"Im not really in the mood right now…….For any boys…"

"Ever since Malchoir?" asked beast boy being as dense as usual, raven merely turned away and looked at the water. The answer was obvious.

Upon arriving on the mainland the team disembarked they're boat immediately Cyborg looked for a chance to be in charge……

"My Sat Nav system will help us find the school easily!" he shouted showing off

"Umm Cyborg?" asked Robin "The Schools right there." He said pointing to a building across the road from where they disembarked; they walked across the street and down the short path to the school's main entrance, the short path went through some park-like gardens, full of trees, flowers and bushes and shrubs. When they got to the final few metres to the school Robin turned around.

"I just heard some rustling in that tree" he said, confused, pointing to a tree

"I don't think so" said Starfire

"Guess not" said Robin, then suddenly a voice erupted from the tree,

"Guess again!"

"I know I heard something that time!"

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the tree and was un-make out-able to what he looked like until he landed, he was a quite tall young man (taller then Robin) with black hair, he was wearing the Transcliff academy school uniform, he looked quite well built and stocky and had fairly broad shoulders, he looked at Robin fairly quickly and merely said

"We will fight now then? Or later"

"What?" asked robin

"Shall we fight now or later?"

"Why do we have to fight?"

"To see whom is stronger, neither of us have any powers"

"So….."

"So……we should check each others par"

"Why?"

"Because we're rivals"

"We're not, I've only just met you, I don't even know you name."

"Arg! At least those H.I.V.E. losers would actually fight! Oh but don't worry we will be! I'm sooo gonna be the greatest outer-power fighter in this school and no-ones gonna stop me!"

"PEOPLE FROM THE HIVE ARE HERE? So why don't you go fight them?

"Because……………"

Then suddenly as robin was about poise into fighting position someone began shouting a slight distance away;

"RANGE!" shouted the figure

"Oh for Christ sake" said the figure whom had challenged Robin

The figure had now reached the challenger and the titans.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!" he said in his British accent. The figure was brown haired, blue eyed boy, he was slightly shorter than the challenger and just as muscular he wore his school uniform much more smartly (his shirt was tucked in, his top button was done up and his tie was the "right" length), he caught his breath and stood up preparing to talk to the challenger.

"What is your problem range?"

"What and its Ranger, not range"

"What? I'm ashamed to be associated with you! I mean you've been starting fights front, right and centre! No sooner do I apologize to that poor Terra girl do you attempt to fight Aqua-Lad and Bumble-Bee, I apologize to them and you start on Speedy, then you start on those mercenaries then, Black-Fire and then you terrorize her further by asking her out on a date numerous times, you "bug" Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth and now the Titans, What is with you?"

"Gees take a chill pill "Holocaust""

"Well maybe if you stopped challenging people to fights then…."

"Why?"

"Cos you're getting a bad image"

"What do you care?"

"I'm your friend!"

"Well no-one invited you to be!"

"What? You mean you……"

"Yeah, I never asked you to be my friend, did I?"

"Well no but…."

"If you want a friend go hang around with the little titans" said Ranger storming off

"ok, maybe I will, I'm sure they've got manners!"

"Well……………hello" said Robin "ill introduce the team, Starfire;"

"Hello, many greetings"

"Hello" answered Holocaust

"Beast Boy:"

"What's up?"

"umm, The sky, aero planes, clouds and a thousand souls….."

Beast boy giggled.

"what…I was serious"

"Cyborg"

"Hey man"

"hi"

"and Raven"

Holocaust stared blankly at Raven for several moments before moving

"oh……….hi…nice to meet you…I mean….yeah..umm…well I gotta go I better go get that idiot back before he starts more fights" holocaust sighed before running into the school on his crusade of pacifism.

"well, that was weird, well holocaust doesn't seem so bad but that Ranger seems like an ego maniac…"

"let us come friends and enjoy our first day of school!" shouted Starfire in exclaimation

Hey so what u think and for god sake please review, even flames our accepted

Next time:

What Madness will ensue when the pupils are organized into sets and teams and what not?

How will Raven deal when she discovered an admirer?

How will the Titans deal with having enemies as classmates?

And most importantly will this not turn out like a cheesy bag of crap?

Find out next time on…………….Teen Titans…The Special School!


	2. sing to a raven'

The Special School

Chapter 2:

The titans walked through the hallway door to see Holocaust once more he was walking through the gate booths and getting several cards and pieces of paper from the security guard he then asked holocaust some information;

"Alias"

"Holocaust"

"Full name?"

"Maximillian Hapsburg Burda Leznovg"

"Race"

"Would that be Caucasian or….."

"Caucasian"

"Ok"

"Nationality"

"British and Russian"

"Any criminal offences"

"Well I was arrested in Kazakhstan for……"

"In the united states?"

"Oh…..no"

"Any romantic relationships of any kind outside or inside the school?"

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ok"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, here's your lunch card, dorm card and you're in set 5 team 2"

"Ok"

After much a rabble the titans received there paperwork and cards the titans started talking meanwhile Holocaust talked to Ranger,

"Dude I was joking, I mean we go way back"

"Fine, I forgive you" said Holocaust "Who you paired with, dorm wise?"

"That Raven chick, oh its gonna be a long year"

"Want to swap!"

"Why you so keen?"

"Well umm (blushes) you don't seem to get along with the titans and I'm paired with some mercenary with no powers sooooo…"

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to make sacrifices I mean, what are friends for? And ill do it under one small condition…"

"Ok ok, I won't start any more fights, happy now?"

"yes very, more than you will know…"

"Ok, I'm going to go over this way now"

The Titans moved around and thanks to some… negotiating on Robin's behalf, Beast Boy and Cyborg were 'bunking' and so were Starfire and Robin, but which left Raven with whoever she was 'rooming with' she walked along a separate corridor to room 27a she took her key and took a deep breath preparing to open the door, waiting for another person who didn't understand her, and this time she didn't even have the confines of her room to hide in, she will now be forced to share a room with some hero, junkie who thinks she is creepy and doesn't understand her. No matter what Beast Boy said, she was alone in the world no one really understood her. Just then a figure could be heard walking down the corridor pretty soon he was in vision, it was Holocaust he walked towards Raven and looked quite surprised.

"Raven, what are you doing here?"

"Well I _do_ live here; I could ask you the same question?"

"You mean you live in room 27a?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh what a coincidence, me too"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh, well shall we then?"

"(blushes) Shall we what?"

"Go into the room… dummy"

"Oh of course… what else?"

"Yeah"

Raven opened the door and waited for holocaust to run, call the top bunk and start running checking out all the stuff within the room but alas he just stood there not doing much.

"Umm, Holocaust?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Why, haven't you gone in yet?"

"Because ladies should always go first? Don't your fellow titans express the same courtesy?"

"Wow, umm(blushed) no (a scene appears in ravens head of her opening a door and Beast and Cyborg pushing past her and running into the game to play video games)

"Oh, how rude, well after you"

Raven walked into the room and waited once more for Holocaust to do something but he didn't.

"Umm, Holocaust, aren't you gonna do summit?"

"Umm, no why?"

"Why don't you normally call the top bunk?"

"Umm, why would I call a bunk anything?"

"Oh, never mind, what bunk do you want?"

"Why don't you pick?"

"Really? Ok, may I have the top bunk?"

"Yes, of course"

"oh, thank you holocaust, your polite and courteous"

"Well, (blushes), thank you, umm raven I might get up to something's you might find weird"

"Like what?"

"Well, I sometimes practice spells and make potions, I meditate and I have a rather large collection of old books you might not like so if you want I'll keep them in my suitcase, do you have a problem with them at all?"

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Oh... Nothing, no I don't have a problem at all?"

Raven had just realized she was looking at the guy of her dreams...

Meanwhile in Starfire and Robins Room……………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, sorry if you thought that's a little holocaust and raven orientated but in the cartoon they orientate entire episodes around like one or two people any way as you can see I'm going for a Raven and Holocaust pairing and the parings are as follows:

Beast Boy and Terra (so cute together I think, and realistically would any else go out with beast boy)

Holocaust and Raven

Jinx and Cyborg

And either

Bumble bee and Aqua lad

And Robin and Starfire

Or alternatively….

Starfire and Aqua lad and

Robin and Bumble bee depending on how the votes turn out,

Hope you enjoyed this chappy ill try and get two to 3 a week done.


	3. bachelor pad'

'Bachelor Pad'

Cyborg and Best Boy were already enjoying there new room, they both loved it so much they fighting over the top bunk (narrator gives a sarcastic sigh), and who had first rights to video games and what such. The room was already a complete and utter mess; there was hardly any point anymore, it was like a war of mice had happened or something, the bedroom so was messy and desolate.

Beast Boy and Cyborg played tug-of-war with a controller for a video game console, being the only thing they did was install the console, and throw half there luggage over the dormitory.

"I told you man! It's my go!"

"Dude, it is soo my go!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Uh uh"

"Uh umm"

"Is not!"

"This is pointless dude"

"Is not...hmm"

"How about we clean our room?"

"But dude this is our Bachelor pad!"

"Ummm…..and?"

"Its not supposed to be a clean"

"Why not?"

"I dunno it's just the first law of Bachelor Pads"

"And where are these laws?"

"I dunno! It's just sorta… umm… shut up Cyborg and go to sleep!"

"Umm Beast boy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's like 8:30 in the morning and we've got lessons in like half an hour dude"

"Oh…I see"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower…."

"Ok"

Beast Boy turned into a cat and lay on his bed, whilst Cyborg went to take a shower (he does do that like?).

(ok that was short because I find Beast Boy and Cyborg very boring Characters)

(Next Chappy will be lots bigger to compensate, its about Ranger and his new Room-mate)


	4. ranger fury'

'Ranger Fury'

Ranger and his new room-mate, the scruffy looking rather tall and lean Russian mercenary Blorvek, were in a heated argument over who got to watch the television.

"Ahem, I want to watch the sports channel!"

"And I want to watch the tramp racing!"

"Tramp racing? What the Fuck?"

"New sport in Russia"

"Tramp racing?"

"Yes the army officers search the tramps, then they fire a round of ammunition and the tramps set off!"

"And if they don't?"

"Don't what?"

"…set off?"

"Oh, they get killed"

"…and the tramps get what out of this?"

"Umm well… they don't get shot"

"So your telling me that soldiers from the Russian army force tramps to race across a wet urban desolate area, and then if they don't they get shot?"

"oh and the tramps get a piece of bread if they win and you missed out that they do it bare-footed and there are shards of glass and spikes thrown all over the place where they run…."

"Ok….THAT IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!"

Then a voice could be heard shouting through the walls;

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

Ranger, being the egomaniac he is, decided to respond "Make me!"

For a few moments there was a silence but then a word came from behind ranger…

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Some kinda black ghost thingy!"

"You asked me to come make you shut up!"

"You from the room next door? You can walk through walls?"

"Umm yeah, why do ya think they call me shadow?"

"Well, umm that's quite a difficult question….Blorvek help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Umm… are you going help him?" asked the fairly tanned boy who was about 3 inches smaller than Ranger and didn't look as if he could, without his powers; take ranger in any sort of athletical contest as he was quite skinny.

"Pa!" said the Russian "fuck him your ok"

"I'm sorry mister shadow man" said Ranger absolutely shitting himself.

"Uh, Shadow honey? Is everything ok?" said a girl's voice from through the wall

"Yes Artemis, I'm just…negotiating" answered Shadow

"Ok, ill get your books ready for you"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Right I'll be off now then now remember scaredy cat, if you don't shut up ill come back!"

"…my names Ranger"

"Ok, Ranger, Ruski, bye bye"

"Goodbye Shadow" said Blorvek as Shadow walked through the wall.

"Umm…you can watch Tramp raping or what ever, I'm going for a walk"

"ok good bye Ranger"

Ranger walked out the door and walked briskly round the corridors past the hallways thinking to himself

"My old room…29c no 23b...25a…27b, wait I'm sure it was that yes 27b"

Ranger walked quickly counting the door numbers in corridor 3; he came to room 27b and knocked on the door.

"Holocaust let me in!"

"Hello?" asked a short girl with Blond hair and a white T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Umm…you wouldn't be Raven would you and would Holocaust be in by some chance?"

"No, I'm Gwen and I don't know any Holocaust's but umm could you do me a Favor?"

"What?"

"Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see, oh please?" (She made the 'puppy dog' eyes)

"Oh gees, ok I suppose, how can I refuse a pretty face?" (She blushed)

"Oh, but you might have to kiss me, do you mind?"

"Ok, go on then"

"Oh my god, thank you, you are such a life saver, what's your name again?"

"Ranger and you never asked"

"Cool, ok thanks, oh and if I start prattling on about shit, just go along with it and if he asks anything just improvise"

Ranger thought to himself 'He?' and walked into the room only to see Red X relaxed comfortably on a couch.

"Red X?"

"Yes?" X answered

"What are you doing here?" Gwen then gave Ranger a weird dirty look.

"Umm, I live here; I could ask you the same question kid"

"I mean, what have you been saying to my girlfriend?"

"Oh, she's your girlfriend, how sweet"

"Yeah as a matter of fact she is"

"Then come your not living with her?"

"Cause I never got picked to"

"Why didn't you swap, eh kid?"

"Umm… cause I'm living with a friend"

"The Russian? You two don't seem too friendly, strange eh?"

"Well, we go way back, we just argue sometimes"

"Right, so what's your girlfriend's second name?"

"Huh?"

"Gwen, what's her second name?"

"Umm, what do mean second name, alias or surname?" he said stalling while Gwen mouthed but Ranger just mouthed back _"what"_.

"Surname"

"Well…umm…this is soooo easy I mean… you're really stupid to ask me this…Red X… I mean honestly… how I could not know this?…I mean how stupid…"

"Well what is it then?"

"Well umm…"

"You don't know do you?"

"So, is it a Crime for a man to not know his Girlfriend's second name?"

"No, but your not her boyfriend…are you?"

"Yes, of course I am!"

"She's just pulled you off the corridor to pretend to be her boyfriend to stop me hitting on her hasn't she"

Ranger had now figured out that Red X was a lot smarter than the Costume made him look and decided to play his and Gwen's trump card.

"Oh yeah, well if I wasn't her boyfriend would I do this?"

Ranger now Embraced Gwen and kissed her, slowly she lost her agitation for him to stop and just let him keep it after about they both emerged gasping for air.

"Wow" Gwen whispered

"Yeah wow" said ranger quietly

"I'm not convinced" said Red X "I mean it's not hard to kiss someone, is it now?

Just then there was a knock at the door and Gwen shouted "it's open!"

"Hello?" said Holocaust whom just walked in, Ranger turned around and looked at him

"Hi Holocaust" he said placing his arm around Gwen

"Who's this then?"

Ranger used one hand to make sign language and messaged to Holocaust.

"So your friend doesn't know your girlfriend?" said Red X

"Yes actually I do, I know…je…Gwen…yes, I know Gwendolyn, her and Ranger have been going out for ag…a couple of days…yes they went out when they both discovered they were going to this school. Yeah…that's right… and I was infact talking to you Red X."

"But you know my name." Red X said holding in a laugh

"Yes, but I wanted to know what you are doing here…yeah, any way, I came to borrow some sugar"

"Are you taking the piss?" said Red X

"No not at all me and Raven are making jolly potions and neither of us have any sugar" said Holocaust outstretching his hand which was grasping the handle of a measuring jug.

"Get the sugar _honey_" Ranger said to Gwen.

"Ok" said Gwen she grabbed the bag and filled the jug. "lets go to your room Holocaust _mate"_

"Ok Gwen" answered Holocaust then Ranger, Gwen and Holocaust left the room.

"Woooo! Yeah!" shouted Gwen "thanks sooo much Ranger and we couldn't have done it without you Holocaust thanks"

"No prob" said Ranger

"Yeah I'm happy to help" said Holocaust "ill see you around" he said going into his room.

"Hey umm Ranger?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, ya know in there we were pretending to go out?…"

"Umm, How about we go on a date…for real?"

"wow..umm ok"

Gwen Embraced Ranger in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooong kiss…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(so what do you think of it review please thanks for reading)

(told u id compensate with a longer episode)

P.s. I really need those votes for the Coupling Situation (see reviews for info about it) for next chappie so get your votes in!


	5. i dont like history i prefer chemistry'

I've the votes are for the coupling…

Media miner votes: Star/Rob: 1

Star/Aqua: votes: Star/Rob: 1

Star/Aqua : 0

MSN votes: Star/Rob: 3

Star/Aqua: 0

Runescape Votes: Star/Rob: 7

Star/Aqua: 2

Age of Empires Votes: Star/Rob: 3 TOTAL: Star/rob: 15

Star/Aqua: 1 Star/Aqua: 5

The winners of the vote overall: Starfire/Robin + Aqualad/Bumble-bee

The Special School;

'I don't like History I prefer Chemistry'

The Whole set of raw students all moved towards the 'History Room', room no.127, with general sense of not wanting to be here, the class filled the room's multiple tables of 2, having to sit with your dorm mate of course. The teacher wrote on the board 'Medieval Europe' and Started to speak.

"So class, hello, my name is Mr. Hacket, I'm here to teach you History" said the fairly tall man wearing a pleat jacket with leather patches, a brown tie and some black trousers, looking like a classic teacher. "So does anyone know what the Holy Roman Empire was?"

The whole class talked quietly in utter confusion, but Holocaust raised his hand slowly.

"Yes, mister…"

"Holocaust"

"Ok, what do you know about the Holy Roman Empire?"

"Umm, not much but ill try, umm, it was originally formed in the 9th century A.D. by Charlemagne, and included areas of modern day Poland and Hungary, most of Northern Italy, what is now Germany and Modern Day France. With Charlemagne's death, the empire fell apart slowly, however in the 13th century A.D. the mild, squabbling provinces of the former Holy Roman Empire were united once more; this lasted until Switzerland gained its separatism in the 14th century A.D. And the forces of the Holy Roman Empire were smashed bit-by-bit, province by province."

"Well, that was very informative, thank you mister Holocaust…"

"Man" sighed Raven

"What?" asked Holocaust?

"You're really smart"

"Not really"

"Yeah you are" teased Raven

"I'm not" Blushed Holocaust

"Holocaust…"

"Don't call me that"

"Well, what shall I call you then?"

"Max, call me max"

"Ok…Max"

Meanwhile on Starfire and Robins Table;

"Umm, Robin, what is this Med-ei-evil they speak of? Is it like a medium sort of evil but not big, such as Bad man Red X?"

At this moment Red X turned around and said

"I know your talking about me sweet cakes; let's go out on a date, I know you want me"

"I do not want you, YOU ARE A BAD MAN!" shouted Starfire making the whole class turn around.

"Miss Starfire!" shouted Mr. Hackett

"Shhh, Starfire, keep it down" said Robin quietly

"I am very sorry Robin, it is just it makes me most mad when Red X is implying I am 'wanting him'"

"Its ok Star I can understand"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a 'Date' with me possibly?"

"WHAT!" said Robin getting the attention of the whole class.

"Mr. Robin!"

"Would you two sluts SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?"

"Miss Artemis!" shouted Mr. Hackett

"What the Fuck do you want?"

"That's it Miss Artemis! Go to the Headmistresses office!"

"Ok!" she said standing up "As if I'm fucking gonna even go!"

Back to our main conversation

"So you are not wanting to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Star I am, I would love to, and I was just surprised that's all"

"Oh, thank you Robin! We shall meet at the school lobster tonight at seven o'clocks in the after shoe shine!"

"Its lobby, 7 o'clock in the Afternoon but umm how about we meet at the place we have our Date at?"

"Ok I was planning to go to the restaurant they call the Southside Café, is that ok?"

"Ok, Star, it's a date"

"Glorious! I shall journey to the mall of shopping!"

"Ok star, I'll uhh….!"

"oh and Robin…no 'hero stuff' don't you getting dirty and tired do we now?" she winked whilst Robin was in shock Starfire had just said such a thing.

(After School in Robin's dorm…)

"I don't know what to do I don't know what to do, and I've got….2 hours! That's 120 minutes!" shouted Robin worried about what to do. Robin had gathered Cyborg, Beast, Aqualad and Speedy to 'coach' him on his dating trouble.

"Just be you Robin" said Aqualad

"I agree" said Speedy covering for the fact he had nothing really to say.

"Dude, she's crazy for you" said Beast Boy "Just show up, on your cool bike, do that Robin thing you do and take her home get up to you know what!"

"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin

"Well, he's got a point" said Cyborg "I mean just cause Batman (yes he just mentioned Batman (I thought the JLA should be in this more, like they were in the original)) kept you so sexually repressed it doesn't mean you have to remain that way"

"…ok I get the point, what should I wear?"

"Tux!" all the males shouted at once

"Oh! Oh! Jinx!" shouted Cyborg

"Yes Cyborg we all know you love her so but you don't have to mention her name inappropriately" said Aqualad with a bit of humor. All the males laughed at this bit of 'dirty' humor.

"No I… you know what I meant!" shouted Cyborg before joining in the humor.

"Ok…what should I do with my hair?" however at this Robin turned around and looked at the four males cocking there eyebrows at him.

"Ok…dude…that's just the worst thing YOU could ever say, and secondly, even if you did want to change it…is it physically possible?" now the entire room burst into uncontrollable laughter after about 10 minutes Robin dismissed the four Titans (well speedy and Aqualad are in Titans east) and got changed into his tux (the one he wore in 'Date with Destiny') and walked round to the school garages and did the clicky thing with his keys and started the bike's engine, he 'hopped' on and put his helmet on, upon starting up he drove around the block and turned on his satellite navigation, no having any idea where the Southside Café was close to.

He followed the route the sat navigation gave him until he got to the Jump City Main Bank; he normally went in everyday for a check-up on security and he hadn't been in today, he took his helmet off and turned the bike's engine off but he then thought and remembered what Starfire had said _"oh and robin…no 'hero stuff' don't want you getting dirty and tired now do we?" _ He me put his helmet back on and turned the engine back, he placed his foot down on the accelerator and sped off in the general direction of the Southside Café, or at least where the ironically the bike was telling him to go.

Robin arrived at the restaurant where Starfire was waiting outside, she was wearing a gorgeous white dress that hugged her thin body and looked quite tight, but being tight it showed every curve and bend of her body, and she looked amazing. Robin took a moment to look at Starfire before advancing towards her.

"Robin! I thought you were not coming!"

"Starfire, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Oh, that is funny because I told you to get up to any 'hero stuff', yes?"

"Yeah Starfire…whatever you say"

"May I choose where we will sit to eat then?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok"

Starfire walked over to the sign that said 'Please wait here to be seated' and stood there for a minute or two and waited before a waiter came over and asked the couple "Table for two?"

"Yes" answered Starfire "oh, but please. May we have a view of earth's magnificent moon?"

"Yeh, ok lady, don't go nuts!"

"I do not like nuts but thank you for asking." Starfire said courteously the waiter merely cocked an eyebrow and directed them towards a table outside, where Robin and Starfire both sat down.

For several moments they both looked at the Menu and both put there menu's down and began talking.

"So, Robin do you know what you wish to consume?"

"Umm, I'll have… just a salad, a Caesar Salad will do, I guess"

"Ok then Robin, I will too have a salad of Caesar"

"Ok" said Robin "I'm not really hungry" he lied, in actual fact wanting to get the meal over quickly, he was more interested in 'desserts'.

"I am not either; I should partake in the watching of my figure"

Soon the salad's arrived and the two started eating there salads Starfire ate hers at a relatively normal speed whilst Robin rushed through his.

"Robin why do eat so fast?"

"Oh, umm, I am a…a little hungry"

"But you said you weren't hungry, why did you lie Robin, we may order more if you want"

"No, I mean, I don't like eating slowly, I prefer to get it over with"

"I see, so you…prefer to do it…fast" Starfire started talking dirty with Robin

"Oh…no I prefer to go slowly…more pleasing…"

"Robin, how would you like to leave this, get the bill and go back to our dorm?"

"Umm, ok Star" said Robin, quite surprised that she was so…well easy

After a long bike ride to the school, Robin and Starfire went to there dorm, where Starfire sat on her bed and whispered in Robins ear _"seduce me…slowly Robin" _

Robin wasted little time doing so; he put his hand in the side cut in her dress and slowly stroked her leg with his whole hand and ran his hand up her dress and ran his left hand up her back and unzipped her dress, he stood her up and the dress fell off her and revealed all she was wearing was a pair of thin underwear lacy underwear, which Robin took little time to rip off her, he then rubbed his hand around her breasts as she placed both her hands on his sides, and stroked them downwardly, she slowly removed his trousers and spun around taking him with her, she laid him on the bed and took off his tuxedo blazer, throwing it behind her.

She launched her self onto him and unbuttoned the top 4 buttons of his shirt and massaged the top part of his chest with her tongue for around a minute before she unbuttoned the rest, she ran her fingers up and down his muscular chest. She then placed her hand in his boxers and ran from left to write several times over before removing the Boxer shorts slowly, she went down with them and eventually her head was level with his crotch. She then started to circularly run her tongue around Robin's penis about five or six times before starting to nibble at the tip for a few seconds and then she moved in, she began to suck, moving her tongue left to right as she did. Robin moaned quite heavily as she did, she kept going until Robin told her to stop.

"Starfire, I don't wanna waste my…forces"

Starfire understood, Robin rolled her over so se was lying on the bed face up he placed both his hands on her sides respectively and robin thrust his penis into her wet pussy, she moaned out what sounded more like pain than pleasure.

"Star do you want me to stop?"

"No Robin, continue, please don't stop."

"Ok Starfire"

Robin continued and Starfire moaned eventually the moans quieted and began to sound more like moans of pleasure than pain; she placed both her hands on Robin's shoulders and pulled him down, she kissed him and drove her tongue in and explored his mouth with her tongue, she moaned as she kissed as robin's thrusts got even more intense, eventually Robin nor Starfire could hold there breath any longer and let go of the kiss to catch their breath, along side that with moments both Robin and Starfire released orgasmic moans and eventually they both stopped due to exhaustion.

What did u think, first time lemon please review thanks for reading!


	6. Triple X

Special School 6 'Triple X'

It was finally the Friday, gate way to the weekend, the days the titans were allowed to go home. Raven had had holocaust round to give him a tour of the Titans Tower and was surprised at how long she spent looking at Robin's Computer Schematics which he found 'Terribly interesting'. On Friday night after about an hour of what ever the Titans get up to when there not fighting bad guys and saying awful puns there was an signal from the city scanner computer;

"What is it Robin?" asked Starfire

"Red X is attacking a bank warehouse! Titans Move!"

The Titans arrived on the scene to see the door had been shot through with several X shaped attacks. Cyborg destroyed the remains of the door.

"Red X you're under arrest!" shouted Robin.

"Oh come on kid, you really think I'm gonna come quietly?"

"Fine then I'll make you come with noise! Sonic cannon!" shouted Cyborg as the cyan colored shot fired from the cannon

Red X avoided it and threw 5 x-shaped shruikens 1 aimed at each titan, he then fired an x-shaped sticky thing at raven as she was about to finish saying an incantation, he drew a gun and fired several red 'shots' with it, before spinning it on his finger and placing it in his holster, beast boy charged at him in the form of a Bull but Red X merely jumped on him and threw a shruiken in his back before jumping off him, he ran for the exit but Starfire fired a starbolt at him, knocking him over, he used an x-shaped blast from his hand knocking Starfire out of flight.

"Well, it's been fun playing kids, I guess ill see you at school, hahaha"

Then a voice came from the roof that sounded a lot like Red X's.

"Want a Challenge?" then an X-shaped blast shot through the roof and hit the floor and a figure crashed through behind it, it was…Red X?

"Red X?" shouted Red X

"Indeed" said the second Red X

(I'll call the red X from 'X' Red X1 and the new one Red X2 to stop confusion)

Red X2 shot several shruikens at Red X1 and fired an X-blast, a shruiken hit Red X1 in the Foot, who then moaned from pain, however he was able to avoid the X- blast, he then drew his pistol and held down the trigger for several minutes, Red X2 hid behind a crate but that eventually smashed and he didn't move fast enough and got hit in the back, he avoided the rest of the shots and jumped down behind some crates while Red X1 threw plasma grenades at the crates Red X2 jumped up and fired several shots and used some kind of cyan colored blast at Red X1 who then responded by hiding behind an iron girder.

"Here Red X, here Mr. Professional Thief! Come now not hiding already are you?" The Second Red X Taunted as the Titans lay almost helpless observing the proceedings.

"Who are you?" shouted Red X1

"If I wanted you to know that then I wouldn't wear a mask"

Then Red X1 shot a hail bullets which narrowly missed Red X2, who violently responded by throwing plasma grenade of his own at the iron girder, causing heavy damage to the structure. Mean while the titans talked quietly.

"Guys, I think we should get out of here!" said Robin

"Why?" asked Raven

"Because at rate these two lunatics fight, the building will have collapsed in a few minutes" said Cyborg

The titans crawled out of the building as the two Red X's fought like maniacs despite the building crumbling around them. Eventually the titans were able to stand but before they did the building had collapsed.

"Robin, do you think that Red X is gone?"

"Which one?" Asked Cyborg.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" shouted Beast Boy "So you're telling me there's a Red X, who's impersonating a Red X that isn't the original Red X?" said Beast Boy as his eyes swirled around.

"So if Robin, was the first Red X, Nighthawk, Larry and Robin, then how the hell does this work?" shouted Cyborg

"There is a large bunch of quite substantial but quite complicated explanations for this" said Raven in her Monotone

"Oh yeah what could they be then?" said Beast Boy

"Well number one is that they are both Robin…But from different dimensions, I mean of all the dimension changing that's happened they could have slipped through, the next back is that they both came through of no coincidence and came after each other… or maybe Red X is a real thief and isn't robin and never was in one or two parallel universes, who knows? The next quite simple explanation is there both just thieves but that makes more questions than answers such as where did another Red X suit come from? And why would some go to all the trouble of making an exact duplicate Red X suit? What's the point, why not change the exterior? And if it is some guy in a new Red X suit how would some one get the schematics? And finally where did Red X, the first one, excluding robin, get a new belt and some xenothium?"

Beast Boy's eyes span around his head at the complexity of what Raven just said.

"One thing that's bothering me most of all…" said Robin

"What's that?" Asked Cyborg

"That blue blast that the second Red X used…"

"Yeah?" asked Beast Boy

"It's not something I put in the Red X suit…"

"Then it is possible that the new Red X made some additions to the suit?" said Starfire

"Yes, but…"

"But what! Spit it out dude!" shouted Beast Boy

"It would be Red if it was powered by xenothium, and there's no way he could have powered the Teleport and the rest of his attacks with out xenothium, like the xenothium gun, the only way he can power that is if its 50cms or closer to the suit."

"So, you're saying this guy has powers?" said Raven

"Yeah, and using that was a big mistake"

"Umm why?"

"Because the chances are we either know him or were about to!"

(Seven hours later at the Titans Tower)

Robin is asleep on the computer (the big one) trying to figure out who Red X is on the computer, he was looking at a bunch of leads about as lively as a mausoleum. Starfire came in to check if he was asleep.

"Oh Robin" she said caressing his hairline "Why do you work so much?"

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What is it, what is it?" shouted Cyborg

"Who commits crimes at this time of night, don't they have any decency, and I mean superheroes have to sleep too!" said Beast Boy trying to be funny and failing quite miserably.

"Your not funny… and you never will be, live with it" said Raven in her Monotone

"Well 'what is up'?" asked Starfire

"Looks like Red X is hitting bank warehouse storage again" said Raven pressing buttons to stop the computer bleeping.

"Ok firstly… TWO HEISTS IN ONE NIGHT? And next… WHICH RED X?" shouted Beast Boy?

"Great, were going to go down there, by the looks of it Robin-less, and get our Butts kicked" said Cyborg

"Well we can't just stand here can we?" said Raven

"Indeed Friend Raven, we must go!" said Starfire

The Group went down to the East Pier to find Red X stacking bags of coins and notes onto a pile.

"Will you kids not leave to my own devices?" asked Red X sarcastically

"I think not, Bad man, RED X!"

"Oh, baby I'm Flattered but we haven't started having orgasms yet, you got to wait"

"ARGGG!" shouted Starfire as her eyes started to glow Green. She blasted Star bolts at him, which he dodged easily.

Suddenly as Red X started to prepare to go into fighting 'mode' several planks and pieces of debris fell down from the roof along with something else…

The Second Red X emerged from the debris and began wrestling with Red X1. There hands both engulfed each others necks as they tried to choke each other. Red X1 kicked Red X2 off him in a monkey flip, before jumping up into a fighting position. Red X2 used his feet to stop flight by bouncing off a steel girder. He teleported behind Red X1 and used a ground spin kick to knock him down, he attempted to do a ground punch but Red X1 rolled out off the way and kicked himself up and flipped Red X2 over his shoulder, Red X2 hit the ground about 5 meters away from Red X1 and un settled a lot of dust, he used this cover to teleport to the rafters, from where he jumped down and hit Red X1 with his elbow, he went for a axe kick but Red X1 dodged, the Titans carefully watched the battle play out.

Red X2 punched Red X1 to the ground and began talking to the Titans.

"Kids, confused? I'll give you a little help so you don't need commentary" his hands then glowed cyan and the placed them on his upper arms making two glowing, cyan cruciform's appeared on his upper arms so the Titans could distinguish him form the other Red X.

Then Red X1 came from behind Red X2 and began choking him with both his of his lower arms. Just then Robin appeared from behind the rest of the Titans and shouted his classic line;

"Titans GO!"

"Kids, do you not realize I'm on your side here?" shouted Red X2

"Wha!….?" asked Beast Boy dumbfounded completely

"Duh…now stop the heroic stuff…." Red X2 answered

"Well, you're a criminal" said Robin

"And…a little crime never hurt anybody…"

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard today" shouted Cyborg

"But the most philosophical…choa!" said Red X2

"Why don't you leave me alone?" shouted Red X1 increasing the choke, Red X2 flipped him over his shoulder and teleported away…Red X1 got up and quickly followed suit.

"Does this leave more questions or answers?" asked Robin Rhetorically.

Hope u liked it….sorry for the wait, and sorry to media miner fans who couldn't find this cos I took it off ( nvm though, get reviewing, gimme your opinions.


End file.
